Searching For My Name
by KratosAurion0bsessed
Summary: Basically this is Haku's side of Spirited Away. Haku has trouble trying to remember his name. All of a sudden a young girl helps him. Haku's POV. Based on the English version of Spirited Away. Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away...


Hey all you people out there! For those of you who read "The Love of Two Hearts," I'm sorry I can't update until like one week to two. My computer isn't set up here where I live and that's where my story is. What am I using now? My laptop! So I got everyone a brand new story! My friend, Jessica came up with this idea and requested it. Please R&R.

PS: This is Haku's POV if you guys will start complaining that it doesn't sound like him just tell me and I'll try to fix him.

_

* * *

Why can't I remember my name? I thought as I stood at the bridge in front of the bath house. __I've tried and tried but it just won't work. But what will knowing my name do? I can't even find my own home._

I stared at the bath house for a while and tried again to remember my past. _It's no use._ As I turned around I saw someone I thought I would never see again. _Chihiro._

I gasped and stood there motionless for a while. _Why do I remember her name? Where have I seen her before? Does she know my name? _So many questions came up in my mind at one moment. But then I realized what great danger she was in. "You shouldn't be here! Get out of here NOW!"

She just stayed there with a puzzled look. "What?"

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark." I yelled as everything started to dim. All of a sudden light started to creep behind me. I turned my head to look behind me. "They're lighting the lamps. Get out of here! You gotta get across the river. Go! I'll distract them." I pushed her forward and held out my left hand with my pointer and thumb bent close together and blew on it. Flower petals danced across the wind from my fingers as I cast my magic to hold them off for a while.

From a distance I heard Chihiro say, "What's up with him?" _So she doesn't remember me,_ I thought sorrowfully. _I guess I'll never know my name._

The seal didn't last for a while because Yubaba already knew about the humans eating the spirits' food. _I have to find Chihiro. She's in grave danger._

I listened attentively for her voice. Then, I heard Chihiro not to long away. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" I truly felt bad for her. She lost her parents and now she's stuck in the Spirit World. I followed her voice and than after a while I heard some slight sobbing.

I looked around. Then I spotted a young girl crouching face down and not moving. I ran over to her and laid my hands on her shoulders. She cringed and gasped. I looked into Chihiro's eyes. "Don't be afraid. I just want to help you."

Chihiro shook her head fearfully. "No! No! No!"

I ignored her and held out a small red pea-like object and held it in front of her mouth. "Open your mouth and eat this. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear."

"No!" Chihiro attempted to push me but her arms ended up going through my body. She saw what had happened and then gasped.

I remained calm. Continuing what I was doing, my hand crept closer to her mouth. "Don't worry. It won't turn you into a pig." Chihiro hesitated a bit and then started to open her mouth. "Chew it and swallow." She whimpered a bit wondering whether to eat it or not. Then finally after a while, she swallowed it down.

"There you go. You're all better." I assured her. Chihiro opened her eyes. I held out my hand. "See for yourself." Chihiro stared at my hand. Then she slowly began to reach for it. Her fingers brushed against my palm.

I smiled at her confused look. "I'm okay."

"You see?" I said comforting her. "Now, come with me."

Chihiro wasn't done yet. "Where are my Mom and Dad?" She demanded. "They… didn't really turn into pigs did they?"

I didn't want to answer her question. She wasn't ready. Worrying her more would make things worse. Keeping a straight face, I said, "You can't see them now, but you will."

Then something interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

MWAHAHA for those of you who watched Spirited Away you probably already know what's going to happen but oh well...


End file.
